Zrozumieć przeszłość
Autor El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Wyjaśnienie Główna historia toczy się ok 15.000 tys. lat przed WK. Pokazuję ona życie sześciu Toa: Tonakina, Kohrina, Gheli, Pnetara, Lenora i Orvampa. A także przybliża nam historię ich tajemniczego zniknięcia. Wątek główny przeplatany jest wydarzeniami tuż po akcji z "Jednego dnia". Nowy ład 1 Kohrin leżał w swoim pokoju w głównym budynku militarnym w Ogniowej części Kontynentu. Dobiegało południe, a Toa Lodu nie poruszył się od rana. Nie musiał. Ktoś kto go nie znał, mógłby przypuszczać, że Kohrin to spokojny, cichy Toa. Jak bardzo mógłby się mylić. Kohrin w rzeczywistości nie okazywał uczuć. Nie dlatego, że ich nie miał, bo takie stwierdzenie było by kłamstwem, po prostu nie ujawniał ich. Sądził, że zbytnie okazywanie uczuć było słabością z którą trzeba było walczyć. Kohrin tak też czynił. Od momentu obudzenia się ze snu do tej chwili, w jego głowie trwała wojna. Nieustanne myśli, plany, gdybania, to było dla niego codziennością. W świecie w którym musiał walczyć o swoje miejsce, nie było czasu na okazywanie emocji. To mogło mu tylko zaszkodzić. Zwłaszcza dzisiaj. W tym wyjątkowym dniu. Do którego przygotowywał się prawie dwa lata. Czekał na ten dzień odkąd trafił do drużyny wraz z Lenorem, Ghelą, Orvampem, Pnetarem i ... Tonakinem. Ten Toa Ognia wywoływał w Kohrinie wiele emocji. Tonakin to zupełne przeciwieństwo Toa Lodu. Zawsze wygadany. Śmiejący się. Mający za sobą wsparcie Turagi z Ogniowej części Kontynentu. Tonakin... ten sam z którego zawsze pokonywał w bezpośrednich starciach. Z wielkim trudem. To właśnie sprawiało najwięcej satysfakcji Kohrinowi. Wygrywał z kimś silnym, a nie słabym. Taka wygrana była jeszcze bardziej satysfakcjonująca. Jednak dziś Toa Lodu obawiał się Tonakina jeszcze bardziej. Nie dlatego, że miał stoczyć pojedynek. O nie! Chodziło o coś dla Kohrina poważniejszego. Dziś był dzień wybierania lidera drużyny. Kohrin obawiał się tego najbardziej. Głosować miała cała ich drużyna, a także Turaga i starsi Toa, którzy uczestniczyli z nimi podczas misji. Toa Lodu wiedział, że bój o lidera drużyny będzie toczył się wyłącznie między nim a Tonakinem. Nie ubliżał bynajmniej nikomu ze swoich przyjaciół - bo tak mógł nazwać całą swoją drużynę - po prostu wiedział, że tylko oni dwaj się do tego nadają. W takich myślach Kohrin przeleżał na łóżku do południu. Z rozważań wybiło go głośnie pukanie do drzwi - Kohrin! - krzyknęła Ghela - Już czas! Toa Lodu Bardzo powoli usiadł na łóżku opierając ręce na kolanach. Nabrał powietrze w płuca i głośno odetchnął. Wstał, wziął swój miecz wiszący na ścianie, założył go na plecy i wyszedł z pokoju. ---- Ghela informując Kohrina o rozpoczęciu głosowania na lidera grupy udała się w stronę swojego pokoju. Musiała przejść parę kroków i skręcić w prawo. Toa Wody miała stosunkowo największy i najbardziej oddalony pokój od pozostałych z grupy. Ghela otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. - Bu! - dobiegł z tyłu jakiś głos Ghela z początku się wystraszyła, jednak szybko zorientowała się kto stoi za nią. - Grzecznie jest tak się czaić w cudzym pokoju, Tonakinie? '' - ''Wykorzystuję okazję. Po tym dniu będzie zupełnie inaczej. - odrzekł Toa Ognia - Co ty mówisz. Przecież tylko wybierzemy lidera. Będziemy tymi samymi Toa co przedtem. - Mylisz się. Dzięki liderowi staniemy się inną grupą. Zobaczysz. - Taa... odezwał się "prorok" - odrzekła Ghela z lekką ironią -'' A może przepowiesz mi kto zostanie naszym liderem?'' - To nie jest zabawne. Martwię się o to. - Przecież masz największe szanse, więc czego się boisz? - Kohrina - opowiedział Tonakin z powagą w głosie - Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem. Kohrin? - Proszę Cię. Nie okłamuj mnie. Każdy to widzi. Przecież Kohrin chcę być liderem. Co więcej, on się do tego nadaję. Na pewno bardziej niż ja. -'' Nie sądzę. No dobra fakt, jest dobry w walce, ale żeby od razu przywódcą? Przecież Kohrin jest taki... taki.. smutny. Przygnębiony. Samotny. Bez urazy, ale uważam iż Kohrin nie nadaję się na naszego lidera'' - Zobaczysz. Po dzisiejszym wyborze. Nie ważne jakim. Relacje między nami wszystkimi ulegną zmianie. - powiedział Tonakin - A tego obawiam się najbardziej. Wystarczy małe spięcie w drużynie, a możemy zawieść. I nie chodzi tu tylko o misje. Ale także matoran. Tego się boję! Że nie będę wstanie ich obronić. - I co? Myślisz, że Kohrin byłby w tym lepszy? - spytała Ghela kładąc ręce na piersi - Nie lepszy. Inny. Ja to w nim widzę. Bez wątpienia nadawałby się na lidera... - nie dokończył zdania, gdyż przerwała mu je Toa Wody - Ale nie Naszego! Dobra, skończ już te zastanowienia i chodź bo się spóźnimy. A tego chyba byś nie chciał. - po tych słowach Ghela wzięła swoją broń wiszącą na ścianie, przeszła obok Tonakina i wyszła z pokoju nie czekając na niego. ---- Zupełne inne nastroje panowały w pokoju Orvampa. Oprócz niego w pomieszczeniu znajdowali się Pnetar i Lenor. Ta trójka była stosunkowo najbardziej se sobą zżyta w drużynie. Nie, żeby nie lubili Kohrina, Gheli czy Tonakina. Darzyli ich sympatią i szacunkiem, ale traktowali ich bardziej jako wspólników. Natomiast Orvampa, Lenora i Pnetara łączyła więź przyjaźni. Każdy z nich był inny od drugiego, a razem świetnie się uzupełniali. Orvampa interesowała nauka, a ściślej reakcje pomiędzy różnymi produktami. Pnetar patrzył trzeźwo na świat. Wiedział tylko to co chciał wiedzieć. Nie interesowała go przeszłość ani przyszłość, Żył dniem. Natomiast Lenor... co tu dużo mówić, lubił się męczyć. Nie ważne w jaki sposób. Czy to w walce czy w treningach. Zawsze wolał działać niż czekać. Pokój Orvampa był istną pracownią chemiczną. Na półkach pełno było probówek i jakiś substancji. - Powiedz mi - zaczął Pnetar -'' dlaczego marnujesz swój talent na takie głupoty?'' - Na jakie głupoty? - oburzył się Lenor - Widzisz. Nawet Toa ci mówi, że to nie głupoty. - odpowiedział Orvamp i dolał coś z jednej probówki do drugiej - Eh... no ale po co? Takim czymś to powinni zajmować się.. no nie wiem... jacyś karczmarze, a nie porządny Toa. Orvamp przestań - Zostaw go w spokoju! Niech robi co chce. - stanął w obronie przyjaciela Lenor - Dokładnie. Zobaczysz, już niedługo każdy Matoranin, Toa, a nawet Turaga będzie chciał tego skosztować! - powiedział z pełną powagą Toa Ziemi - Prędzej Kohrin się uśmiechnie - odpowiedział sarkastycznie Pnetar - A tak z ciekawości, próbował już ktoś tego? - Yyy.... no tak... to znaczy tego nie... Próbkę testową... - No ale kto? - Mój pomocnik. Trof. - Ten Matoranin? I co? jak to zniósł? - pytał niecierpliwie Pnetar - No ten tego... za mocny - Ha ha! - zaśmiał się Lenor - wiedziałeś komu dać. Ja wypiję! -'' No nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł'' - zaczął Toa Kamienia - Za chwilę mamy przecież wybieranie lidera. - Jeden łyczek mi nie zaszkodzi. Prawda? - spytał nie pewnie Lenor - Ależ skąd! - zapewnił Toa Ziemi i podał mu już przelany płyn do naczynia - No to co? Za lidera! - krzyknął Toa Powietrza i jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość szklanki. Lenor wybałuszył oczy i otworzył szeroko usta nabierając powietrza. -'' Mocne...'' - wydyszał Pnetar i Orvamp zaśmiali się z tego. - To jak to nazwiesz? - zapytał wciąż śmiejący się Toa Kamienia - Myślałem nad "Śpiącym Toa". Dobre? -'' No musimy kiedyś zobaczyć po ilu owy Toa zaśnie'' - w tym momencie zaśmiała się cała trójka. W takim nastroju wyszła z pokoju Orvampa i podążyła na wybranie lidera Uporządkować sprawy Stali pośrodku jednego ze szlaków handlowych, spoglądając badawczo na siebie. - Że co? - powiedział Lodowy Książę, wciąż trzymając miecz w ręce. Lewą dłoń skierował po tarcze i ustawił się w pozycji ataku - Spokojnie. Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Nigdy nawet nie byłem - zaczął Austin - Jesteś Lodowym Księciem. Wiele o Tobie słyszałem i chciałbym się do ciebie dołączyć. - Dołączyć? - odpowiedział powoli i chłodno - Czy ty sobie kpisz? - Bynajmniej. Zobacz. Nie mam broni. Schowana. Wiem, że trudno jest zdobyć twoje uznanie, o ile jest to możliwe, ale pomogłem ci w walce. to chyba wystarczający dowód na to... - Odejdź - Lodowy Książę nie pozwolił mu dokończyć - Zasłużyłeś sobie to prawda. Ale nie na uznanie, ale na odejście. Zrób to póki jeszcze możesz. - dopiero teraz Toa Lodu schował broń i tarcze, nawet stanął nieco luźniej. Austin to zauważył - Słuchaj. Zapewne myślisz, że przyszedłem po twoją głowę jak ten Skakdi - wskazał na nieprzytomnego Fawkesa - Rozumiem także, że moja słowa mogą wydawać się dziwne. Nie znasz mnie, ja ciebie też, tylko tyle co z opowiadań. Możesz uznać mnie za świra czy za kogo tam chcesz, ale wiedz jedno. Poświęciłem wiele, aby się tu dostać, aby cię znaleźć i powiedzieć to co mówię. Uwierz, jeśli teraz mnie spławisz, będę cię szukał nadal, aż do skutku. Lub mojej ewentualnej śmierci. Rozumiesz?! Lodowy Książę spojrzał Austinowi w oczy, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Austin nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuścić. Dzięki mocy swojej maski szybko dogonił Księcia i złapał go za ramię. Nagle poczuł ból. Toa Lodu trzymał go za rękę wykręcając ją. Austin zamierzał się wydostać i posłał drugą rękę w twarz przeciwnika. Książę z niebywałą szybkością skontrował ten atak, odbijając dłoń, po czym trafił Austina w żuchwę. Toa Kamienia osłupiał. Rzadko kto kontrował jego pięści. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. Chcąc zyskać więcej czasu zapytał. - Pracowałeś może jako kurier? No wiesz, kiedy byłeś matoraninem? Teraz to Lodowy Książę osłupiał. Czyżby ktoś go znał? Szybko odepchnął obcego Toa, przyglądając mu się badawczo. - Już powiedziałem. Odejdź. Weź tego Skakdi i odbierz nagrodę. - odwrócił się. Austin chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak Toa Lodu go ubiegł. - I poczekaj za mną u Maru. Zapewne go znasz. Toa Kamienia skinął głową. Podszedł do Fawkesa, a kiedy się odwrócił Księcia nie było. Szybki jest - pomyślał - i cichy. Ze Skakdim na plecach udał się do wioski. Nowy ład 2 Orvamp, Lenor i Pnetar weszli przez drzwi do, jakże słusznie nazwanego pokoju, "Komnaty Lidera". Pomieszczenie było okrągłe, otoczone ze wszystkich stron ławkami, stojącymi przy ścianie. Na przeciw drzwi znajdowało się specjalne miejsce dla Turaga. Po bokach swoje miejsce zajęli Toa, którzy brali udział w misjach z drużyną. Pnetar zauważył siedzącego w kącie Kohrina. Nie stał obok Toankina i Gheli na środku komnaty, dopiero kiedy trójka przyjaciół weszła, Toa Lodu wstał i do nich dołączył. -''Witajcie w tym ważnym dla wszystkich dniu'' - zaczął Turaga siedzący w środku -'' Dziś wybierzemy spośród was lidera grupy... '' - Jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli - szepnął Orvamp, a Lenor i Pnetar się uśmiechnęli -''...to bardzo zaszczytna a zarazem odpowiedzialna funkcja'' - kontynuował Po posturze Toa można było wszystko z nich wyczytać, oczywiście dla kogoś kto się na tym znał. Na sali tacy się znajdowali. Po lewej stronie stał Tonakin. W lekkim rozkroku, z rękami położonymi na biodrach. Niby nic, ale ręce go zdradzały. Jego dłonie były w ciągłym ruchu, tak samo ja palce. Najwyraźniej był zdenerwowany. Obok niego stała Ghela. W przeciwieństwie do Toa Ognia miała ręce wzdłuż ciała, jednak widać było, że jest spięta. Ciągle patrzyła się na Tonakina i Toa obok. Tym Toa był Kohrin. Wydawał się najspokojniejszy ze wszystkich. Ręce na piersiach, figura wyprostowana i stał opierając swój ciężar na jednej nodze. Ktoś normalny by powiedział, że umie panować nad emocjami. Byłby w błędzie. Dla bacznego obserwatora było wiadomo, że te opanowanie jest złudne. Nikt nie jest wstanie opanować się na tyle przed tak ważnym wydarzeniem. Zwłaszcza jeśli się chciało zostać liderem. Inna sprawa była z Pnetarem, Orvampem i Lenorem. Oni byli najbardziej rozluźnieni. Zwłaszcza Lenor. Wydawał się, aż za wesoły. Niektórzy Toa od razu wiedzieli, że oni na zwycięstwo nie liczą. A wynik nie ma dla nich, aż tak dużego znaczenia jak dla pozostałej trójki. Po długim przemówieniu Turaga rzekł: -''Teraz czas na głosowanie! Każdy będzie wpisywał imię na tej tabliczce'' - wskazał ręką na stoliczek w prawym rogu i znajdującymi się na nim tabliczkami - Następnie my - tu wskazał na siebie i otaczających Turaga - podliczymy głosy. Tak więc się stało. Po kolei zaczęli podchodzić Toa. Rozpoczął Pnetar... ---- ...a skończył Turaga z Ziemnej części. Teraz rada wzięła głosy i udała się do małego pomieszczania za swoją ławą. Rozpoczęła się wrzawa. - Mam nadzieję, że nie głosowałeś na mnie Lenorze. - powiedział Orvamp - Skąd ta myśl...- odpowiedział zdziwiony z grymasem na twarzy. - No wiesz... nie wiem czy "Śpiący Toa" jeszcze na ciebie działa. He he he... ---- -'' Tonakinie...''- powiedziała z uczuciem Ghela -''Tak?'' - Chyba miałeś rację. - Ale z czym? -'' No...z Kohrinem. Od momentu przybycia w ogóle się nie odzywa...'' - Jak zawsze - przerwał jej Toa Ognia - Nie. Teraz to co innego. Stał taki.. zimny... zupełnie jak posąg. Nawet teraz odszedł od nas. - ...prawda... sam nie wiem co by było lepsze. Ja jako lider czy Kohrin... - w tym momencie otworzyły się małe drzwi i weszła rada. ---- Mina Turagi z Lodowej części powiedziała Kohrinowi wszystko. Już wiedział, że zwycięzcą został.... -''...Tonakin!'' - krzyknął Turaga pośrodku. Czas zmian Lodowy Książę wrócił do swojej kryjówki, znajdującej się w jednej z licznych jaskiń w Górach. Dzięki sprytnemu urządzeniowi od Maru, wejście było niewidoczne i przypominało normalną skałę. Przy stoliku, na którym leżała Lodowa Śmierć, siedział Książę. - Kto to do był? - pomyślał - Austin? Żadnego takiego nie znałem. Ani Toa, Matoranina czy nawet cholernego Skakdi. - A czy to ważne - dobiegł nagle głos w jego głowie, to Lodowa Śmierć - Nie zagrażał ci. Był słaby, jak reszta których pokonałeś. - O nie! Był znacznie silniejszy. Nie rozumiesz?! On mnie znał! To może zagrozić... - Komu?! - przerwała mu Lodowa Śmierć - Książętom?! Skąd wiesz czy to jest jeszcze prawdziwe? Wyczuwam to w Tobie. Sam masz chwile zwątpienia. Jednak przezwyciężasz je. Wiesz dlaczego? - Książę poruszył się na to stwierdzenie - Dla dobra Matoran. Tylko po co? Bronisz tych, którzy cię nie znają, nie wielbią, a.... - ....boją - dokończył smutno Książę - Jednak dzięki strachowi jestem silny. Nawet mój mentor mówił, że drżąca ręka nie jest wstanie utrzymać miecza. Wykorzystuję to. - Do czego? Do ukrywania się? Nikt nawet nie wie, że pod twoją maską skrytobójcy, którą skrywasz, jest większe dobro. Własna wioska nie pamięta o Twoim istnieniu?! - Heh... jesteś w błędzie. - zaśmiał się Lodowy Książę - Austin pamiętał.... ---- Arctiprex już długo ukrywał się w domu Maru. Był poszukiwany na całych Wyspach. Na szczęście Toa Ziemi był "bardzo miły" i go ukrywał. Oczywiście za drobną opłatą. To był pierwszy powód dla którego Maru nie wydał Arctiprexa. Ważny, ale nie tak jak kolejny. Dawny członek DH posiadał informację, które były bardzo potrzebne, a których nie chciał wyjawić nikomu. Prócz Lodowemu Księciu. Maru zastanawiał się dlaczego właśnie jemu. Być może chodziło o prestiż. Na pewno gdy rozejdzie się pogłoska, że Arctiprex pomógł Księciu wzmocni jego pozycję. A może po prostu chodziło o ułaskawienie. Tak ważna postać, mimo iż nie należała do żadnych władz, posiadała silną pozycję na Wyspach. I bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o aspekt dyplomatyczny. Maru miał wiele wątpliwości. Zawsze je miał, ale nigdy nie martwił się nimi za długo. To było jego pierwsze. ---- Czas mijał, a Artciprex się niecierpliwił. W zasadzie nie tylko on. - Ile mamy na niego czekać! - krzyknął po raz kolejny Arctiprex - Ekhm...my? - zapytał Maru - Tak! My! Ciebie to też dotyczy! Myśli, że jest cholernym "Księciem" i wszystko mu wolno!? Dobra! Uspokoiłem się kiedy poszedł. Uspokoiłem się po kilku dekadniach, ale do na Bractwo Makuty nie mógłby się pośpieszyć ze swoją misją?! - Litości... wiadomość możesz mi zostawić przecież. - I co będę z tego miał? - No nie wiem - zapytał sarkastycznie Maru i tak samo odparł - Może dalszą kryjówkę? Uwaga była bardzo trafna, bo Arctiprex na chwilę zamilkł. Wyglądało to tak jakby zbierał myśli na odpowiedź. - Coś ci powiem... - zaczął członek Guardians of Mountain, ale przerwał mu Toa Ziemi - Cicho. Ktoś idzie. Nie mylił się. Odgłos jego chodu było słychać z daleka. Ale to nie przez to, że gość nie umiał chodzić po cichu, ale przez Maru, który sam stworzył do siebie "specjalną" drogę. Czasami nawet Arctiprex zastanawiał się czym go jeszcze ten Toa zaskoczy. Niestety nie spełniły się domysły byłego członka DH. To nie przyszedł Lodowy Książę, lecz... - Witam. Jestem Austin. Pamiętasz mnie Maru? - Tak. "Banda Herresa" jeśli się nie mylę? - Powiedzmy. Lodowy Książę kazał mi tu za nim poczekać. - Nareszcie! - krzyknął Arctiprex i udał się do domu - A jemu co? - spytał Austin - Powiedzmy, że to samo co ty. - uśmiechnął się i zaprowadził gościa do środka Nocą w domu Maru wszyscy spali. Do czasu. Do środka wpadł Lodowy Książę. Chyba tylko Toa Ziemi nie był zaskoczony. - Ooo...cho..chodzi? - wymamrotał Arctiprex Austin po krótkim przemyśleniu szybko chwycił swojego Stolda w rękę i wymierzył w "obcego". Arctiprex najwyraźniej zrozumiał co się stało bo także sięgnął po broń. - Uspokójcie się - rzekł Maru i zaświecił światło - Nareszcie... - zaczął członek GoM-u, lecz przerwał mu Książę - Lodowa Wyspa... zalana... - wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jakby opowiedział dowcip - Co? - zapytał Maru - Zaraz po tym jak opuściłeś Wyspę Austin, nadciągnęła fala i zatopiła cały zachodni brzeg - Jak...? Co? - znów spytał Maru - Wyglądam na jasnowidza?! - stwierdził Łowca - Wielka fala wdarła się w głąb wyspy! Nie mam wątpliwości. Co najmniej połowa Kamiennej Wioski już nie istnieje. A to jeszcze nie był koniec. Zaraz po tym pojawiły się wstrząsy. - To jak tu się dostałeś?! - spytał wciąż zdziwiony Arctiprex - To była chwila. Uspokoiło się jakby. Wykorzystałem to i z Deamoonem ruszyłem tutaj. Zbieramy się. - powiedział do Maru - Dokąd? - spytał Austin - A czy mówiłem do ciebie? - odpowiedział Książę - Maru... wiesz co to oznacza. Obaj wiemy. - Durbhai... - wyszeptał sparaliżowany Toa Ziemi Arctiprex wyglądał na zadowolonego. Wiedział coś czego nie wiedzieli inni. ---- Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość El Rurkinsa